


Happy Without Me

by urchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changkyun love Kihyun so much, Consensual break up, I was inspired because of the song on the radio, Just to relieve the feels atm, M/M, Minor Lee Hoseok, Minor Lee Minhyuk, Mutual decision, Post-Break Up, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urchangkyun/pseuds/urchangkyun
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun agreed to break up but Changkyun isn't taking it well when he saw Kihyun going out with someone isn't him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the title is from their AAL album! This is very short and angsty I guess? I wrote this just to get over the feeling that imI have at that moment. This isn't edited but I hope you enjoy this at least!

Its dumb. Really dumb. Changkyun thought. It's one of those nights again where in he's missing the warmth of his Ki hyung. 

They broke up about a month ago but here he is, completely not over his hyung. 

He rolled over his bed and let his tears flow for the nth time. He keep on telling himself that it's okay. That he’ll eventually move on and maybe find someone else but he knew better. 

It's easy to slide of the words “I'll get over you and forget all the memories” but these memories is the same thing that haunts him every night. 

The laughter they share, the smiles that makes the younger’s heart full, Kihyun’s voice themat soothes hime whenever he has nightmares, the warmth of his hugs, the taste of his lips, and the feeling of being loved by Kihyun is something else that is not easy to forget. 

He ponders the reason why he's feeling like this. And for how many time this night, It’s clearly dumb. It's not like they separated in bad terms. In fact they both talked it out. 

This break up is both what they wanted– what Kihyun really wanted and Changkyun isn't thay selfish enough to cage him in a relationship where he quote “I don't feel the same way anymore and it's unfair to you.” 

Those words hurt like someone punched him without him knowing about it, leaving him shocked and bleeding. At that moment he can feel how his heartbeat starts to slow and how loud it suddenly become and yet he told Kihyun Okay. Let's end this. 

And now, Kihyun is totally over him. He just saw a picture of him and Wonho posted on Kihyun’s instagram clearly stating that they're on a date.

Changkyun told his Minhyuk hyung about this and his energetic hyung told him to tell Kihyun about what he felt. That maybe, if they talked again, they can work something out. “You're in a relationship four years Changkyun! And you just let him break up with you with that lame excuse I don't love you anymore?! That's bullshit!” 

But Changkyun isn't selfish. He always put Kihyun first. Everything that he wanted comes first. It may be a bad thing but for Changkyun, it's not. How could he ruin the possible chance of his hyung being happy again even if it means it's not him? 

Why is it so easy to convince myself that I'll get over you hyung? Why is it so easy to tell myself that these memories would be forgotten when all I ever wanted is for us to create more memories together and for you to come back to me and feel those butterflies again. We were so happy back then so what went wrong?


End file.
